Little Wonders
by mr-and-mrs-bates
Summary: The Bates family spends the day celebrating Easter with their little girl


_**A/N: This was in response to a prompt from Terrie****jane on tumblr "****An Easter Prompt for Baby Bates. Last Easter she was just a wee thing but this she's ready for the Egg Hunt at the big house." Thanks so much to the lovely Fuzzydreams (Annamays on tumblr) and A-Lady-to-Me for reading through this and giving me feedback on this. The title and lyrics below comes from a song by Rob Thomas called Little Wonders. Hope you all enjoy! Please review. And Happy Easter.**_

**_Little Wonders_**

_"Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists &amp; turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain"_

"Wook, Mama! Bwue!" Emma exclaimed as she held her small trophy up in the air tightly within her tiny fingers.

"That's right my brilliant girl. You've found a blue egg," Anna praised their little one as Emma crossed the short distance between them. At just over two years old, Emma was still a ways away from attending school. But she and John already had big plans for their little girl. The two of them would do everything in their power to assure their daughter went further in life than they had.

Their daughter's long, pudgy legs carried her as fast as they would allow. Her small head bobbing uneasily as she tried to keep a sense of balance, but she managed it all the same. "I did it! I find it, Mama," Emma announced when she met her mother's welcoming arms. Their baby girl's face was framed by hazelnut curls that weren't quite as dark as John's hair. She had inherited his hazel eyes, a feature that Anna would be forever grateful for. A not so subtle reminder of the man who had captivated her heart with a simple glance. Emma's white, lace dress wasn't as fancy as little Marigold's or Miss Sybbie's. But it was quite a contender, having been sewn by Anna's own two hands with tender love and care.

Anna swooped her up easily and placed kisses on every inch of her face. She took the brightly colored egg from the little girl and placed it back in the basket that was adorned with a yellow ribbon. The basket was nearly full with an assortment of colored eggs from the giant Easter egg hunt. Emma had found them all herself as Anna walked beside her and John followed behind with the basket. "Yes, you did my darling," Anna cooed before clapping her hands together and telling her what a good job she had done.

Emma mimicked her mother's actions as she too began to clap her hands together and cheered, "Yay!"

Anna pressed a kiss into her little girl's hair and smoothed it back into place. It had been quite a busy day for their daughter.

* * *

The morning had started with Sunday services. A custom that John had never taken much interest in, but he certainly didn't object to it. And with it being Easter, the big house, including all its staff; had been allowed to attend as well. This suited Emma just fine as it provided her an opportunity to see many of the faces she had grown up around that worked with her mother and father. Her godmother, Mrs. Hughes, being a particular favorite. The older Scottish woman had taken a shine to Anna from the moment she had set foot in the abbey, so it was only natural she would feel the same about Anna and John's daughter on her arrival. Mrs. Hughes, or Mrs. Carson as she was now known, had offered to hold Emma throughout the Sunday services. Their little girl babbled occasionally, but was very well behaved for someone so small. Today her attentions were rather focused on the new stuffed bunny rabbit she had received from her daddy to celebrate Easter.

Miss Emma's charms did not just extend to the housekeeper. It seemed that all the downstairs staff was rather taken with Emma. Even Thomas, who had never made a secret of his disdain for Mr. Bates, seemed to have a soft spot for her and greeted the little one with a candy upon his arrival to the chapel. Mr. Carson, though often demonstrating a hardened exterior, managed a smile for the toddler as Mrs. Carson bounced the girl on her knee. His facial features softening at the sight of the child attempting to share her stuffed bunny rabbit with him.

John and Anna shared a smile as they all stood together to sing along with the songs that were being pumped through the organ. Emma tried to sing with them, her misguided efforts causing John and a few others to giggle. When the song reached it's end and Emma kept singing John and Anna put their index fingers to their lips to indicate it was time to be quiet. Their daughter simply copied them and gave a loud "shhhh" back that echoed in the small chapel. Anna turned a shade of crimson, but John could only pat his wife's knee as he stifled a chuckle and said, "It's fine, darling. No one minded." When the time for a closing prayer came around Emma followed suit with everyone else and bowed her head while clasping her hands together tightly. An image that would never fail to bring John and Anna a great sense of pride.

Once the church services had ended it was off to the big house for a picnic and Easter egg hunt. John and Anna seemed more eager to get there than Emma herself as this was the first Easter she would be able to participate in. Although they had attended the year before, Emma had shown little interest in the likes of hunting for eggs. But this year was different. Anna had been talking up the event for the past few days getting their little girl excited for the festivities and had purchased a basket before hand. During John's last half day, he and Anna had walked her through how to put the eggs in the basket. John had hidden some eggs around their sitting room and helped Emma practice retrieving them. A sight that thoroughly warmed Anna's heart to see. Knowing how much John had worried he wouldn't be able to do all the things that the other fathers were able to do, it always amazed her the things he would do for Emma that other fathers didn't. Anna was almost certain that once their daughter fully grasped the hold she had over her husband there would be hell to pay. A simple point of the finger and wobble of the bottom lip and they could end up owning a pony if they weren't careful.

* * *

They couldn't have asked for a lovelier day or for better company. The Crawleys of course put out a lovely spread like they did every year. Everyone from the staff to the locals from the village were invited. John would have preferred a day along with both of his girls, but he couldn't find it in him to deny them the chance to enjoy Easter at the abbey. Anna missed the days of interacting with her coworkers who were like family and her former employers. And Emma, so enjoyed, the chance to see her godmother and the Crawley children that were not much older than her.

The only draw back it seemed was that whenever time was spent at the abbey John felt that he could never fully enjoy himself: he still felt he had to maintain a sense of decorum as an employee and on occasion he was still summoned back to help out his Lordship. Which is exactly what he was doing now, much to his dismay. Apparently Miss Sybbie had managed to stain his Lordship's dress jacket with one of the sweet treats she had been eating earlier. So John had travelled upstairs to help him change into something else. As John went to pick out a matching set of cufflinks to go with the darker suit he caught a glimpse of Anna outside playing with their daughter in the abbey gardens. Anna looked as lovely as ever with her hair done up and dressed in a new grey dress. He watched as his beautiful wife hoisted their baby girl in the air and spun her about, pressing kiss after kiss against her chubby cheeks and belly. Emma giggled and kicked excitedly in response, causing Anna to emit a radiant smile and laugh. As if sensing his presence, Anna looked up and spotted John in the window of his Lordship's bedroom and pointed him out for Emma to see. Anna said something to Emma that John could not distinguish, but a few seconds later their daughter waved at him and John waved back to her. A smile spread across his face as he stared back at his two beautiful girls. It was moments like these when John counted his blessings.

John could recall many Easters before that were shared between he and Anna at the big house. All of them happy of course, but they were never quite the same. He would watch the demeanor of his wife and notice the longing etched on her face as she watched the village children scampering about the grounds of the abbey. There had been a discussion here and there; suspicions that there may have been something wrong with one of them that were quickly dismissed. Anna would always assure him that having him was more than enough to fill her heart and soul and vice versa. But it did not stop the nagging in the back of their minds as they held each other close at night: perhaps they had missed their chance, maybe it was a result of the attack, too much stress from a life of work at the abbey. How he had wished to give her a child of their own and not just for her sake, but for his as well.

Life was a funny thing. He had not known such joy were possible until he had met Anna. And even then he has resigned himself to believing they would never be more than friends and counted himself lucky. To have won her hand and been able to call her his own was like a shower of blessings upon him. To ask or hope for more would have been too much. He was all too happy to have her and her alone. John had never yearned for children prior to meeting Anna. Sure he enjoyed children well enough, but he never imagined himself a father and certainly not at his age. Yet with the arrival of their daughter, becoming a father had never felt more natural. Emma made their lives infinitely brighter and fuller, bringing with her so much love that it felt as if his cup had run over.

* * *

"Emma, come sit down on the blanket sweetheart. Eat your apples," Anna instructed.

Their daughter obediently took a seat, but her focus was still transfixed on the window where they had seen John earlier. There was no doubt in Anna's mind that their daughter was a daddy's girl through and through. She knew this trick wouldn't work forever, but for the moment it seemed to be successful with getting their daughter to cooperate. "Emma, eat all your food for Papa."

Emma was holding the apple in her hand and stared at it for a moment before looking back at Anna. "Papa?" she asked as her eyes flitted back and forth looking for her father.

"He'll be back in a little bit. I promise," Anna said. Their daughter's face fell with disappointment and Anna couldn't help but be amused that Emma looked so much like John when she pouted. "Eat your apples, they'll make you big and strong."

Emma side eyed her mother with a hint of skepticism. Reluctantly, she bit into the apple slice and munched on a piece of cheese that Anna had set out on a napkin for her.

They enjoyed the silence for a few minutes more before John made his presence known. "Emmy," he called out from a few feet away as he drew closer to their spread on the picnic blanket. His large frame filled his brown suit perfectly and complimented his hazel eyes. Eyes that matched their little girls and crinkled in the corners whenever he smiled at either of them.

"Papa," Emma replied with a smile as she rose to her feet and ran towards John.

John hung his cane over his wrist as he bent down to pick Emma up. The motion bit at his knee only slightly, but he would have done it endlessly if it meant he was able to bear witness to the look of pure delight written across Emma's face. John lifted her with ease and straightened out her dress "Look at you, my pretty girl. We'll have to keep an eye on you. Can't have any of the boys around here stealing you away from Papa," he teased.

"Don't be silly," Anna said. "That won't be for awhile yet and even then she'll still love you just the same."

John quirked his lips a little in response and walked the rest of the distance to their picnic blanket. Emma offered the remains of her mushed up apple slice to John and he sweetly declined. "Thank you my darling. But Papa isn't hungry. You finish it," he encouraged her.

Emma did just that and Anna had to playfully roll her eyes. Of course Emma would do it for him on the first attempt. But she wasn't the least bit upset about it. The image that played out before her eyes of her handsome husband snuggling their daughter in his arms was more than enough to make her day. John was very demonstrative of his affection for their daughter, he made no secret of it. Anna had expected that with John still working up at the big house and having to work such long hours, the brunt of the work would fall on her shoulders. This didn't bother her in the slightest, as she was well aware her husband was providing for them. But it had amazed her when John would offer to get up with their baby in the middle of the night to feed her or let Anna sleep in a little more. He had taken an interest in learning to change her nappies and bathe her even after a working all day at the abbey. He was fiercely protective and was so patient with her, almost to a fault. Everytime she watched the two of them together, it was only further confirmation for Anna that she had chosen wisely when she picked John to be the father to her children.

A blue jay in the tree chirped down at the them and Emma pointed up at it, "Bird."

"Very good. That is a bird," John said as he ran a finger across her cheek. Emma turned into his touch and her big, hazel eyes peaked up at him beneath her long lashes; melting his heart instantly.

John set her down gently on the blanket and removed his jacket. He hung it over a low branch of the tree that shaded them and eased himself down to sit beside his wife and daughter. When a butterfly passed by shortly after, Emma clapped her hands together, "Wook it! Wook it!" She pointed to the butterfly as she exclaimed, "Bird!"

Anna and John both shared a laugh.

"No, little love," John said as he tapped the tip of Emma's button nose with his index finger.

"That's a butterfly," Anna corrected her.

Emma fumbled through an attempt at pronouncing the word, but came fairly close.

The two of them grinned, knowing that a miracle was taking place right before their eyes. The child that they had so longed for was thriving and learning something new. Each new discovery was being experienced again for the first time through their eyes and they couldn't have been prouder. But John frowned when the thought crept up on him that he was missing so many moments like this while he worked up at the big house.

"What has got you so deep in thought, John Bates?" Anna inquired.

"Just thinking about the hotel we saw last week," John answered back as he moved Emma's bunny along the blanket making it appear as though it were hopping.

The action thoroughly amused Emma. She gently grabbed her bunny back from John and squeezed it tightly as she gave it a hug.

"It was lovely," Anna had to admit.

"Bit far though," John commented. "I'd hate to uproot our family and move far away from everyone we know and love," John added. He leaned back on his elbows and forearms to support his weight. A sight that was a frequent occurrence at home, but seemed almost scandalous in broad daylight. His pomade free hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it away with the tips of his fingers.

Anna smiled at the comment. Her husband knew her inner most thoughts all too well. It had seemed fine to move to a hotel by the sea long before they had married and had children. But after all they had been through, it seemed natural that they would lean on the Crawley family and the staff of Downton for support. To move away from the familiar was quite daunting. "You mean it?"

"Why not? The abbey is like home away from home. It's where I met you and it's where Emmy was born," he reasoned.

Anna looked like she might start crying but her tender smile told him they were tears of joy.

"We'll just have to hope the next one is closer," he said optimistically. "At least we had a nice little vacation by the sea with our little one. Didn't we, Emmy?"

Emma showed off her tiny, but glowing smile in response. She scooted closer to John on the blanket and he pulled her into his embrace. Laying on his back with Emma sprawled across his chest, her tiny body nearly disappeared in his large arms. John tickled her sides and she squealed happily.

Anna giggled too before she laid alongside them. She ran a hand along Emma's back before letting it rest above John's hand. "I never thought the abbey meant as much to you as it did to me."

"Honestly...neither did I," John said as his face turned to look at Anna. Even with all she had been through a trace of youth still shown through. "Every other time I looked at this place all I ever saw was you. Now I see Emma when I look at it. I see a second chance at life. I see the family that we have formed with those that work downstairs. I see the future that is possible for us thanks to this place."

Anna felt her heart swell at the sound of his words. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly.

And he reciprocated gladly, paying no mind to whether or not they were caught out. For their life had been built off moments like these. A brief moment in time-a private escape from the rest of the world-where wonders never ceased.

If John had only known what awaited him as he had taken the milk train to Downton all those years ago; what happiness lay behind the door as he pushed in; or the love that would blossom from a handshake with the head housemaid. How could he have foretold all the secrets exchanged in the cover of night of their courtyard, the kisses shared in empty linen closets, and brief touches exchanged in hallways? Sometimes, it was all too great to comprehend or begin to dream about, but it had happened nonetheless. Even with the obstacles life had thrown at them, in the end, the road they had traveled still lead to one another.


End file.
